Jurassic Park III (1940s edition)
by 1morey
Summary: An AU of Jurassic Park III set in 1941.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla Sorna- 207 Miles West of Costa Rica, Status: RESTRICTED**

A man in a speedboat looked through a pair of binoculars as a U.S. Navy Curtiss O-52 Owl plane flew in the sky. The man told his driver to go ahead and get near the island. There was another man, and a boy in the boat as well. They had paid to water ski near Isla Sorna.

The man, named Enrique, readied his clients. "Here you go, my friend."

"Make sure you get as close as you can!" The client said. "I'll give you something extra if you make it an extra good trip!"

Enrique chuckled. "I'm gonna get you close, my friend, but not too close, eh. You don't want to be eaten."

The client chuckled.

"You ready, amigo?" Enrique asked.

"Ready!" Both the man and boy said.

"One, two, three!" The man said.

The boat sped off, and the two clients hung onto the ropes, skiing across the ocean.

"Scared?" The man yelled.

"Uh-uh," The boy said. "This is great! See anything yet?"

"No, not yet!" The man said.

Suddenly, the boat began to enter thick fog. Enrique told his driver to be careful and slow down until they left the fog.

Suddenly the ropes jerked, nearly toppling the man and boy into the ocean.

"Woah!" The man said.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

"I don't know." The man responded.

The ropes jerked again and the boy and man toppled into the water. They were suddenly dragged through the ocean.

Finally, they exited the fog to find the boat bloodied and damaged, heading straight for rocks.

The boy and man let go of the ropes and watched as the boat crashed into the rocks.

The boy and man removed their water skis and began swimming for the island.

The boy turned and saw an enormous fin speeding through the water. The man screamed as a large head, shaped like a crocodile's, snatched the man from the water and dove into the ocean.

The boy quickly swam for the island as fast as he could.

Reaching the beach, the boy ran into the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy played with some toy dinosaurs in a sandbox in his backyard. He was portraying two dinosaurs battling.

Dr. Alan Grant was sitting by the boy. "Actually, Charlie, those are herbivores. They wouldn't really be interested in fighting with each other." Grant was holding a couple dinosaur toys as well. "But, these are carnivores, and they really like fighting with each other. They use their teeth and their claws to rip each other's throats out." Grant pretended to have the two carnivores fight each other.

A blonde woman came by holding a baby. It was Ellie Sattler, now Ellie Degler. She was a long-time friend of Grant's, and the two had a romance less than a decade ago, but after an incident in 1933, they went their separate ways.

"Alan, he's three." Ellie said. "Let's wait till he's five."

Grant had a lecture at a nearby university and was staying at Ellie's home for the duration of his trip.

"Oh, right." Grant said. "Sorry, Charlie."

A woman came out of the house. "Ellie, it's Tom again. He says he has to talk to you about the last chapter."

"Just tell him I'm not gonna lose the George Simpson quote." Ellie said. She looked at Grant, "My editor thinks he is a paleontologist. It's good."

A car pulled up into the driveway and a man got out.

Ellie walked over, "Hey Mark. Hey, babe, look who's here." Ellie kissed Mark, and gave him their infant daughter. "This is Alan."

"Hi." Grant said, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Alan." Mark said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Charlie came running up holding one of his toys. "Daddy, daddy, this is a herbivore and that's the dinosaur man."

Everyone laughed.

"Dinosaur man?" Grant said, chuckling.

Later, that evening, Grant was looking at Ellie and Mark's pet parrot in a cage. He was holding a cracker in his hands.

"Jack, say, say my name. Is my name, Alan?" Grant said. "Is my name Alan?"

Jack did not respond. Ellie laughed.

"He used to know me." Grant said.

"It's sad." Ellie said.

Mark came over to the dinner table with a coffee pot. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ellie said. "So you know Mark's been working for the State Department now."

"Yeah. What do you do, Mark?" Grant asked.

"Uh, it's international relations, mostly treaty laws and things like that." Mark said.

Suddenly Mark and Ellie's baby began crying in her room.

"Uh-oh." Ellie said. "Call of the wild one."

"Here. I'll get her." Mark said. "You guys...you guys catch up." Mark got up to tend to the baby.

"He's a great guy." Grant said.

"So, what are you working on now?" Ellie asked.

"Raptors, mostly." Grant said.

"My favorite." Ellie said, sarcastically.

"Do you remember the sounds they made?" Grant asked.

"I try not to." Ellie said.

"Ellie," Grant said "all our theories about raptor intelligence, what they were capable of, we weren't even close."

"Tell me." Ellie said.

"Well, we did cranium studies on a fossil skull." Grant said. "We found what looks like a very sophisticated resonating chamber."

"Wait a second. So we were right?" Ellie said. "I mean, they had the ability to vocalize?"

"I'm convinced that's the key to their social intelligence." Grant said.

"Which explains why they could work together as a team." Ellie said.

"And coordinate their attacks so the prey wouldn't know what was going on." Grant said.

"They could talk to each other." Ellie said.

"To a degree we never imagined." Grant confirmed. "Ellie, they were smart. They were smarter than dolphins or whales. They were smarter than primates."

After dinner, Grant prepared to go to his lecture. He got inside his 1940 Packard 180.

"I just want to say," Ellie said. "If you ever need help with anything-Sometimes you forget to ask. So you can call me. Anything, anytime."

"Sure." Grant said. He started the engine.

"You're still the best." Ellie said. "I mean that."

"The last of my breed." Grant said. Grant pulled out of the driveway and drove to the university.


	3. Chapter 3

"It is through the painstaking study of the anterior chamber..." Grant said at his lecture, "...in multiple specimens, that we can determine the exciting correlation between the upper palate and the larynx. This lets us theorize...theorize, mind you...that the raptor was capable of, uh, sophisticated vocalizations, which would have been a tremendous evolutionary advantage. Raptors were fierce, intelligent, and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic events which overtook them, it is entirely possible that raptors, rather than humans, would have become the dominant species on this planet. I hope this has been of interest. It certainly excites us as paleontologists. There's much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need and ask for your support. Thank you."

The head professor of paleontological studies at the university clapped her hands. The rest of the lecture hall applauded.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Grant." The professor said. "Now, does anyone have a question?"

The entire group sitting in the lecture hall raised their hand.

"Fine. Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park?" Grant asked. A majority of the people lowered their hands. "Or the incident in San Diego, which I did not witness." Many other people lowered there hands. Only a few people still had their hands raised.

"Yes, sir?" Grant pointed to a student. The student stood up.

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't this conjecture kind of moot?" The student asked. "I mean, once the League of Nations and Costa Rica and everyone figures out how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves."

"Dinosaurs lived sixty-five million years ago." Grant said. "What is left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it is in the rock that real scientists make real discoveries. Now, what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park, is create artificially revived amusement park monsters, nothing more and nothing less."

"Um, are you saying that you wouldn't want to get onto Isla Sorna and study them, if you had the chance?" A girl asked.

"No force on Earth or heaven could get me on that island." Grant said.


	4. Chapter 4

At a derelict aircraft boneyard in the Mojave desert, a man painted a target onto a Curtiss Warhawk before running back to his partner. They were a couple ex-military mercenaries for hire, named M.B. Nash and Cooper.

"So, what we got here, Nashy?" Cooper asked, crouched by a large rifle.

"Boys, fourteen millimeter, anti-tank, bolt-action, five-shot magazine, recoil-reducing muzzle brake with the barrel mounted on the slide. It fires high explosive incendiary rounds." Nash said.

A third man, heard a monotonous beeping noise. He went over to a portable telephone. A civilian utility device, similar to the SCR-300 radio, the rucksack mounted portable telephone was a recent invention of Masrani Telecommunications.

Picking up the phone, the man said, "Udesky."

"Mr. Udesky, this is Paul Kirby." The call on the other end said. "Just checking-"

"Oh, yes, sir." Udesky said. "We're good to go here. As a matter of fact, I can lock things down just as soon as you drop me that payment. Well that's right. Two of the very best men I could possibly find."

"Have you worked with these men?" Paul said.

"No, sir, I haven't worked with them personally." Udesky said. "But, believe me, sir, both of these men come very highly recommended."

Udesky watched as Cooper fired at the Curtiss plane which erupted into a ball of flame, pieces of metal falling to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Paul asked.

"Nothing to worry about, sir." Udesky said. "It's gonna be a walk in the park."


	5. Chapter 5

Fort Peck Lake, Montana

A few days later, Grant returned to a dig in Montana. Several of his students were busy at work, digging up new fossils.

"Billy, I don't think I'm doing this right." A woman said.

A young man, Billy Brennan, walked to the woman and laid down next to her.

"Let's try the toothbrush." Billy said as he lightly brushed against a fossil. "You got to go slowly. Just take a little bit at a time."

"I can never tell what's rock and what's bone." The woman said.

"Technically, it's all rock." Billy said. "The calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilization. But you can feel the difference. See?"

Billy took the woman's hand, and brushed it against the rock and then the fossil. "Rough...smooth." Billy said. "Rough, smooth."

Grant drove up to the dig in a 1940 Chevy Pickup.

"Dr. Grant." Billy said.

"Mr. Brennan." Grant said.

"So, how'd it go?" Billy asked.

"Well, it's not too late to change your major, Billy." Grant said.

"Not good, huh?" Billy asked.

"Worse." Grant said. "We're gonna have to pack up in four weeks."

"Three." Billy corrected. "I had to rent some equipment. Come here, I gotta show you something.

Grant and Billy walked into a tent. There was an object lying on a table.

"I've been working on this in my spare time. Spent a lot of work making sure the calculations were correct." Billy said. He lifted up the object and showed it Grant. "I give you, the resonating chamber of a Velociraptor. Listen to this."

Billy blew into an opening in the chamber. A low whistling screech emitted from the resonating chamber.

"Wow. This is brilliant, Billy." Grant said. "Really, it is. Sad to say, it's just a little bit too late."

"Dr. Grant?" A man said. "Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises."

Grant shook the man's hand.

"Uh, my card." Paul said, handing Grant a business card. "How you doing, Billy?"

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?" Grant asked.

"Well, um, first thing, uh, I'm a great admirer of yours, and I, uh, have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you." Paul said. "Would you have dinner with my wife and me this evening? It'll be our treat."

"Well, that'd be great," Grant said, "but I'm tired. I've been traveling. Maybe some other time."

"Believe me, this will be worth your while." Paul said.

"We'd love to." Billy said.

"Oh, terrific." Paul said. "That's the spirit. Good. This evening then."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Billy and Grant walked into a bar. They went over to a booth Paul Kirby and his wife were sitting at.

"Oh, Billy. Dr. Grant." Paul said.

"How are you?" Billy asked.

"Amanda, Billy." Paul said.

"Mrs. Kirby, how are you?" Grant asked.

"So what are you boys drinking?" Paul asked.

"Hemingway, Catfish." Grant said to the waiteress. Catfish was half-Crow Indian, and a good friend of Grant.

"Two, please, Cat." Billy said

"Well, we've admired your work for years." Paul said.

"Really truly inspiring." Amanda said.

"Amanda and I love the outdoors." Paul said. "Heck, we've been on just about every adventure tour they can come up with. The Nile, uh, Galápagos, K2."

"We even have two seats reserved for Masrani's first commercial trip underwater in a submarine." Amanda added.

"And for our, uh, wedding anniversary this year," Paul said, "we wanted to do something really special. Something-"

"Once in a lifetime." Amanda said.

"So..." Paul said. "I've chartered an airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna and we'd like you to be our guide."

Catfish returned with Grant and Billy's drinks. "There you go, guys."

"Well, that's a very kind offer, Mr. Kirby," Grant said. "But I'm a very, very busy man. I, I can recommend a couple of guys who are really highly qualified that-"

"No, no, no." Paul said. "You're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. There's no one that even comes close to you."

"You wouldn't be able to fly low enough to see anything of any real interest." Grant explained.

"Well see?" Amanda said, "that's the interesting part, because we have permission to fly low."

"How low?" Billy asked.

"Well, I'm no aviation expert," Paul said, "but a heck of a lot lower than anybody else, I can tell you."

"From what I understand," Amanda said, "it's pretty much...it's whatever we want."

"That's hard to believe." Grant chuckled.

"Well, you see, through my business dealings," Paul explained, "import, export, emerging markets...I've made a lot of friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government."

"Dr. Grant," Amanda said, "You have no idea how important it is to us that you come along. It would make all the difference."

"Mrs. Kirby, I...I..." Grant said.

"And, of course," Paul said. "we'd love to make a contribution to your research here. So..." Paul pulled out a pen and checkbook. "I could write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant. Tell me...what's it gonna take?"


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later, a Lockheed Model 12 Electra Junior flew through the sky towards Isla Sorna.

Grant watched as Billy placed a camera into a rucksack. "Even with what I pay you, couldn't you afford a better bag?"

"No way." Billy said. "This one's lucky. A couple years ago, some buddies and I were aid climbing on these cliffs in New Zealand, and this big updraft came, slammed me against the wall. Wham! The line snapped and I fell."

"Wow, that does sound lucky." Grant said sarcastically.

"This strap alone saved my life." Billy said. "Got hooked on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse Darwinism: survival of the most idiotic." Grant said.

"Alan," Billy said, "I want to thank you for bringing me along."

"Yeah, well," Grant said, "the bones will still be there when we get back. That's the great thing about bones: They never run away. The truth is, you got me into this, and I have no intention of being on my own with these people."

Billy chuckled.

"Don't get too excited, Billy." Grant said, "Chances are we won't see a thing. Your turn to be nice. Wake me when we get there." Grant lowered his fedora and fell asleep.

Billy turned to Cooper, "So, how do you know the Kirbys?"

"Uh, through our church." Cooper said.


	8. Chapter 8

Grant woke up. The entire plane was empty. Grant became confused. Suddenly, he heard snarling. Grant turned his head and saw a Velociraptor pounce at him. Grant woke up as Billy shook him awake.

"Alan. Wake up. We're almost there." Billy said.

The plane turned towards Isla Sorna.

"Unidentified aircraft approaching Isla Sorna," a man on the radio said. "This is San Juan Approach. You're flying in restricted airspace. Immediately turn to coordinates two-"

Udesky shut off the radio.

As the plane flew over the island, Grant saw a Triceratops and Corythosaurus pair in a field.

"My God, I'd forgotten." Grant said.

The plane flew over herds of Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Brachiosaurus.

"We did it, honey," Paul said. "We're here."

"Cooper," Udesky said, "if you see anything, yell up."

"No," Cooper said, "I thought I'd keep it to myself."

"I'm sorry." Grant said, "Look everyone, if you look out the left of the plane, you can see a whole heard of Brachiosaurs. In fact, you can see in the front of the group, the alpha male grazing there."

"Udesky, Nash," Paul said, "how 'bout up front? You guys see anything?"

"Nothing yet, Mr. Kirby." Udesky said.

"You mean..." Grant chuckled, "Mrs. Kirby, look. Out here, you'll see a group of Triceratops-"

"Mr. Kirby," Nash said, "we have a landing strip up ahead. You want me to put it down?"

"No, no." Paul said, "I told you, I wanted to circle first, see the whole island."

"What do you mean, set it down?" Grant asked. "You can't land here. What are you talking about?"

"Hold on. I can explain." Paul said.

"You cannot land on this island!" Grant said.

"It's gonna be fine. You just don't understand." Amanda said.

"Are you crazy?" Grant said.

"Sit down, please." Paul said. "Dr. Grant, will you please sit down."

Grant suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime later, Grant regained consciousness. Billy was next to him.

"Billy, tell me we didn't land." Grant said.

"Eric? Eric?" Amanda's voice could be heard outside. "Ben? Eric?"

"I think they're looking for someone." Billy said.

"Eric?" Amanda yelled again. "Ben? Eric?"

Grant and Billy stepped out of the plane.

Udesky, Cooper, and Nash were loading weapons. Udesky had an MP38, Cooper had a Boys anti-tank rifle, and Nash was armed with a AVS-36, while a Winchester M1897 'Trench Gun' was slung over his back.

Amanda was yelling into an acoustic megaphone. "Ben?"

"Oh, uh, Dr. Grant, are you all right?" Paul asked.

"Eric?" Amanda yelled again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry we had to be so-" Paul said.

"Who hit me?" Grant asked. "Who hit me?"

"Eric?" Amanda yelled, yet again.

"That would be, um, Cooper." Paul said, pointing to Cooper as he trekked into the jungle.

"Eric?" Amanda shouted.

"What are they doing?" Grant asked.

"They are setting up a perimeter to make the place safe." Paul explained.

"Ben?" Amanda cried out.

"These guys are good." Paul said.

"Ben?" Amanda said again.

"Trust me, on this island," Grant said, "there is no such thing as safe."

"Eric!" Amanda shouted.

"We have to get back on that plane." Grant said.

Eric!" Amanda shouted, even louder.

"Will you tell your wife to stop making that noise?" Grant said, "That's a very, very bad idea."

"Ben!" Amanda said.

"Amanda!" Paul yelled.

"Ben?" Amanda shouted into the acoustic megaphone again.

"Amanda? Honey?" Paul asked. "Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea."

"Be-What?" Amanda said as she turned around.

"He says it's a bad idea!" Paul yelled.

"What's a bad idea?" Amanda asked into the acoustic megaphone.

Suddenly, and enormous roar erupted from the jungle.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

Gunshots echoed.

"That's a Tyrannosaurus." Billy said.

"I don't think so." Grant said, "It sounds bigger."

Udesky ran out the jungle shouting, "We have to leave! We have to leave now!" Nash followed behind.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Get in the plane!" Udesky shouted.

Nash bolted into the plane, everyone followed.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asked.

"Cooper's a professional. He can handle himself." Udesky said.

Another roar thundered from the jungle. More gunshots followed.

"Get in the plane!" Udesky said. "Hurry!"

Everyone sat down as Nash ran to the cockpit.

"It's all right." Paul assured Amanda.

Udesky shut the door of the plane. As he tried to get back to the cockpit, Nash began preparing for take off.

"Paul, we can't..." Amanda said.

"It's all right. It's all right" Paul said. "We'll just circle the island."

"Give me a hand Udesky." Nash said. Udesky helped strap Nash in.

As the plane headed down the airstrip, Cooper ran, clutching a bleeding arm.

Cooper finally made it to the airstrip, ahead of the plane. He waved his arm in the air. "Hey! Stop!"

Nash kept the speed.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"What, that's Cooper." Grant said.

"Please stop." Cooper muttered, in tears.

"Come on, Coop, get out of the way." Nash muttered. "You know I can't stop this plane."

Suddenly, an enormous creature burst from the jungle.

"No!" Cooper screamed. He tried to run, but the animal snatched him in it's jaws.

"Oh, my God!" Nash said.

He tried to get the plane airborne. However, it wasn't enough. One of the plane's propellers clipped the side of the beast. Blood smeared the windshield.

"Fuel cut off!" Udesky yelled.

"We're going down!" Nash yelled.

The plane crashed through the jungle. As the plane fell, the wheels snapped off hitting tree branches, the wings ripped off upon hitting trees. The plane finally slowed to a halt.


	10. Chapter 10

"You okay?" Paul asked Amanda.

"We're okay up here." Udesky said. "Everyone just stay put. San Juan Approach, mayday, mayday, mayday!"

"Who has the portable telephone?" Nash asked.

"I do." Paul said. "I got it right here." He lifted up the backpack and handed it to Nash who put on the backpack.

"I'm not getting anything. The radio's gone." Udesky said.

Grant opened the door of the plane and looked down. They were stuck high in the trees.

"We haven't landed yet." He said.

Nash tried calling for help.

"All circuits are busy." A recording said.

"Damn it! Oh man." Nash muttered.

Suddenly, the plane shook.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

Amanda begun screaming as she saw the head of a creature appear outside the windshield of the plane.

"Keep still! Keep still!" Paul said. "What?"

Nash and Udesky looked out the windshield. There was only trees.

"What is it? What?" Paul asked.

The plane began rocking.

"What is it?" Udesky asked.

"Hold it!" Nash yelled. "Hang on, everyone!"

The plane began leaning. Paul tried grabbing onto the seats as he slid down the floor.

Udesky and Nash screamed as the cockpit was torn from the plane. Udesky fled further into the plane.

Nash tried to follow, but the creature grabbed Nash by his legs. Nash screamed in agony.

"No! No! No!" Nash yelled. "Please! Help me!"

The beast shook Nash around and dropped him to the ground.

"Oh no!" Nash yelled as he fell. Nash landed in a puddle and attempted to crawl to safety. The creature stepped on Nash, pinning him to the ground, and took a bite from him.

The creature roared, blood smeared all over its jaws. The survivors fled towards the back of the plane, however the added weight cause the plane to tilt back. The wreckage fell to the ground.

The creature lumbered to the plane and pushed against it with its arms, causing the plane to roll across the ground. The group screamed in fear and then the plane rolled into a tree.

Amanda looked out a window to see the animal lumbering towards them. She ran out of the plane.

"Mrs. Kirby, come back!" Grant yelled, chasing after her. He grabbed her and tried to bring her back to the plane.

"Amanda!" Paul yelled. He turned to look at the creature. It roared again, and Paul fled back into the wreck.

The creature grabbed the plane and rolled it towards itself. The beast then stepped on the wreck, as it began crushing it. The creature roared and then smashed its long snout into the plane. Amanda and Billy scrambled to get to Grant who was on the other side of the hole the animal made. Paul and Udesky followed.

"Follow me!" Grant yelled. "This way!"

The survivors fled out of the wreckage and away from the creature. They ran into a clearing as trees snapped behind them.

"In here!" Grant yelled.

They fled into a a dense growth of trees. The animal attempted to chase them, but it was too big to get through the trees.

The group ran through the jungle growth, trying to get as far away from the creature as possible.

After a while, they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost him." Grant said.


	11. Chapter 11

Grant turned to pull away some plants. In front of them was the body of a dinosaur.

"It's okay, it's dead." Grant said.

Suddenly, a Tyrannosaur raised its head.

"Nobody move a muscle." Grant said to the others.

The Tyrannosaur roared at them, causing them to run.

"Shit." Grant muttered as he followed.

The Tyrannosaur began chasing after the humans, defending its kill.

The group fled into a grove. Udesky pulled out his Browning High Power pistol. He screamed when he saw the other creature in front of him, and dropped his pistol.

The group scattered. Grant tripped, and fell between two fallen logs.

The Tyrannosaur and the other creature roared at each other. The Tyrannosaur charged, stepping on Grant, but because of the logs, managed to not crush him. The Tyrannosaur grabbed the creature by the back of its neck, throwing it to the ground. However, the creature's neck was thick, and the Tyrannosaur while having a firm grasp, was not able to injure it. The Tyrannosaur and the creature got back up, the humans fleeing to avoid the fight. The creature swung its tail, knocking over a tree. The creature was able to fight off the Tyrannosaur, which attempted to knock back the creature with its head. The Tyrannosaur then charged the creature, ramming it with its head. The creature then grabbed the Tyrannosaur by the neck, and as the Tyrannosaur roared, the creature used its arms to snap its neck.

The Tyrannosaur fell to the ground, dead, narrowly missing Grant who fled to the others. The creature roared triumphantly.


	12. Chapter 12

The survivors fled into the jungle once more. After the coast was clear, Grant turned and punched Paul in the face, sending him backwards into a tree.

"No, no, no." Amanda said "Please, please don't. Stop, please."

"It's time you did some explaining, Mr. Kirby." Grant said.

Paul pulled out a photo from his wallet. It was a photo of a young boy. Paul and Amanda explained to Grant and Billy what had happened to their son, Eric.

"We called everyone." Paul explained. "We did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this is a no-fly zone. The U.S. Embassy...that's our U.S. Embassy...told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?"

"You let a twelve year old go water-skiing alone?" Billy asked.

"No!" Paul said.

"He wasn't alone. He was with a friend of mine." Amanda said.

"Ben Hildebrand." Paul said.

"Paul and I divorced over a year ago." Amanda explained.

"All right, so why me?" Grant asked.

"He said we needed someone who'd been on the island before." Paul said, pointing to Udesky.

"Yes," Udesky said, "but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody."

"I have never been on this island." Grant said.

"Sure you have." Paul said, "You wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nublar." Billy explained, "This is Isla Sorna, site "B"."

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs on them?" Udesky asked.

"All right," Paul said. "You stay out of this!"

"Don't, please." Amanda said.

"All right, so how long have they been missing?" Grant asked.

"Eight weeks." Paul said.

"Almost eight weeks now." Amanda said.

"Billy." Grant said. "We go back to the plane and salvage what we can, then we make for the coast."

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son." Paul said.

"Then you can go and look for him," Grant said, "or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you probably won't get off this island alive."

Grant and Billy began walking back to the plane.

"So...what do we do?" Paul asked Udesky.

"Well, we search for your son..." Udesky said. "...in the direction that they're going."

"Excellent. Excellent." Paul said. The three ran to catch up with Grant and Billy.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the wreckage, Udesky picked up his MP38. The barrel had been bent and the magazine snapped in half, rendering it useless. Billy looked through his rucksack, checking to make sure his camera was undamaged.

Amanda went behind the plane to change clothes. Paul went behind it as well.

"Oh, sorry." Paul said, turning around. "Sorry."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Paul." Amanda said.

"How much weight did you say you lost?" Amanda said.

"About twenty-five pounds." Paul said. "I've been swimming."

"Swimming?" Amanda said. "You hate to swim. You don't even know how to swim."

"I know." Paul said. "I learned."

"You look good." Amanda said.

"So do you." Paul replied.

Billy took pictures of the footprints left behind by the creature with his Kodak 35 Rangefinder.

"How would you classify it, Billy?" Grant asked.

"Well, it's a super predator." Billy said.

"Mm-hmm." Granted agreed.

"Ctenosauriscus." Billy suggested. "It had a sail."

"It was bipedal though, think bigger." Grant said.

"Altispinax?" Billy said.

"Not with that long snout." Grant said.

Grant held out a tooth.

"Spinosaurus aegyptiacus." Grant said, giving the tooth to Billy.

"I don't remember that on InGen's list." Billy said.

"That's because it wasn't on their list," Grant said, "and that makes me wonder what else they were up to."

Billy and Grant looked up to see Paul struggling to put on a rucksack.

"So, Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at twenty-five or thirty-thousand feet?" Billy asked.

"Thirty-thousand feet." Paul said, "W-We were pretty close to the top."

"You were about a thousand feet above it, actually." Billy said.

"No, no, that's a common mistake." Paul said.

"Now, Mr. Kirby." Grant said, "There's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises, is there?"

"It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus." Paul admitted. "The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. Um, we're in Enid, Oklahoma."

"So, I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good." Billy said.

"All right. Now, now," Paul said, "listen to me. I will pay you the money I owe you, no matter what."

"This is good." Grant chuckled out of contempt. "This is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world, and we're not even being paid."

Grant and Billy began walking away.

"All right, now wait, fellas." Paul said. " Hold on. I'll make this up to you. If you ever do a, a bathroom or a kitchen..."


	14. Chapter 14

As the group went on their trek through the jungle, Paul went up to Udesky.

"You're not really a mercenary, are you?" Paul asked.

"I never said I was." Udesky said.

"That's true." Paul said. "What are you?"

"Well, I'm like a booking agent." Udesky replied. "One of the guys...guys got sick and couldn't come."

Paul was struggling to put something in his rucksack.

"Excuse me." Udesky said. "Here. So you run a hardware store?"

"Paint and tile. Yeah." Paul said.

"Hmm." Udesky said. "You never can tell about people, can you?"

"Ain't that the truth?" Paul replied.

"Eric?" Amanda yelled.

"Quiet." Grant said, annoyed.

"Would you stop that?" Paul asked. "Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory."

"Look, maybe we should split up or something, you know." Amanda said. "We could cover twice as much ground."

"Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea." Pau said.

"Dr. Grant. 'Dr. Grant says this...'" Amanda mocked.

"Well, what's the good of hiring an expert if we're not gonna use his advice?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric." Amanda said. "He's looking for the coast."

"Okay, fine." Paul said. "Go ahead and scream. And then, when that Tricycloplots attacks you, don't come crying to me."

"Don't worry about that." Amanda said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Nothing." Amanda said.

"What did you say?" Paul asked.

"Never mind." Amanda said.

"What did you say?" Paul asked.

"God, Paul, just drop it." Amanda said.

"If we split up, I'm going with you guys." Udesky said to Billy.


	15. Chapter 15

The group suddenly came across the rusted remains of a crashed Douglas A-20 Havoc bomber plane. The jungle was slowly engulfing it in plants and vines. Parachutes were hanging from the trees in the distance.

The group went to one of parachutes.

"What happened here?" Paul asked.

"Well, a Air Force plane disappeared over the Pacific Ocean a month ago." Grant said. "Looks like this is what happened to them. Let's check the plane, see if we can find anything useful."

The group went to the wreckage of the Douglas A-20. Billy found an unused parachute rucksack. He took it.

Udesky and the Kirbys checked one of the parachutes stuck in a tree. Udesky pulled down the parachute, and the skeletal remains of an airman fell on Amanda.

Amanda screamed, trying to pull the skeleton off her. After freeing herself, she fled into the jungle.

"Get her back, Mr. Kirby!" Alan said.

"Amanda, wait!" Paul said.

Paul ran after her. "Amanda? Amanda. Amanda. Amanda, stop, stop, stop."

Paul hugged Amanda, trying to calm her.

"We're going to find Eric and Ben." Paul assured her.

"They're out there all by themselves." Amanda said.

"Listen to me." Paul said. "We'll find them. I promise."

Amanda noticed something by a small stream.

"Paul." She whispered.

"Dr. Grant! You should come look at this!" Paul yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Grant and Udesky rushed over to see what was going on.

Grant looked at where Paul was pointing at. There were several mounds of dirt with several eggs nestled in each one.

"Raptor!" Grant whispered.

Grant determined they needed to leave the area as quickly as possible.

As the group trekked through the jungle, Paul said to Amanda, "We're gonna find him. You listening to me? We're gonna find him. The kid's got resources. Remember what it was like to try to ground him?"

"Where's Billy?" Grant asked. Billy was no longer with the group. Grant rushed back to find him.

"What are you doing?" Grant asked.

"I was photographing the nest." Billy said, zippering his camera bag.

"Don't do that again." Grant said.

"I'm sorry." Billy said.

"If we lose you," Grant said, "it's just me and the damn tourists."

As the group headed towards the edge of a slope, they noticed a small cluster of buildings in the distance.

"I bet you Eric's in there. Don't you think?" Paul said. "I'd bet my bottom dollar."

"What do you think it is?" Billy asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Udesky said, "it's the Hilton."

The group made their way down into the small valley to the abandoned structures. They entered into the lobby of the largest building.

"Eric!" Paul yelled.

"Paul, don't!" Amanda said quietly.

They noticed a phone on the secretary's desk.

"What the hell?" Amanda muttered.

She walked over, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. Nothing. Amanda set the phone back down.

The group walked further into the building. They never saw nor heard the creature that sped through the bushes outside.

The group found several candy machines along a wall. Billy went into a maintenance closet, grabbed a crowbar and walked back out. He went over to the candy machine, and pried open the door. The group grabbed handfuls of snacks, putting them in their pockets or rucksacks. It wasn't much, but it was better than going hungry.

As the group descended down the stairs, they saw several machines around a room, eggshells scattered all over the place. Grant remembered that after the San Diego Incident, this island was where the dinosaurs were artificially revived before being transported to Isla Nublar.

"This is how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda asked.

"No." Grant said. "This is how you play God."

As Billy took photographs of the machines, Amanda walked by a set of tanks filled with a liquid that had turned green from algae. Inside the tanks were infant dinosaurs, many had varying deformities or were not yet fully developed.

Amanda then walked up to another tank. Inside was a Velociraptor. Amanda leaned in to get a closer look.

The Velociraptor's eye moved.


	17. Chapter 17

The Velocirapotr lunged from behind the tank. It snapped at Amanda. The others quickly fled with Amanda alongside them as the Velociraptor attempted to pursue them. It jumped between two tanks, one of them already shattered.

The group ran down a hallway, coming into a room full of cages.

"This way! This way!" Paul yelled, noticing another hallway in the room. However, the hallway led to a gated door.

"It's locked!" Paul said. The group turned around. The Velociraptor found them.

"This way! This way!" Uedsky yelled as Paul and Grant followed him into a cage.

"Go! Go!" Amanda said, as she led Billy to another cage.

The Velociraptor charged and tried to shove open the door to the cage Amanda and Billy were in. The Velociraptor managed to swing the door open, trapping Amanda and Billy.

"Hey! Over here! Hey! Over here!" Uedesky yelled, trying to distract the Velociraptor.

The Velociraptor looked up, and saw an opening to climb through. It began to climb the door.

"Push! Push!" Amanda yelled. Billy and her shoved the door around into another corner. Billy opened the lock into the side of the cage, trapping the Velociraptor.

As the group fled, the Velociraptor began cawing.

Grant turned around. "My God. He's calling for help."

"Come on! Come on!" Paul said, pulling Grant away.

The group ran out of the embryonics building and fled into the jungle.

The Velociraptor, managing to free itself, ran out onto the steps of the building. It began barking, calling the rest of the pack.


	18. Chapter 18

Grant and the others ran out into a clearing. There was a herd of Corythosaurs and Parasaurolophus.

"Head into the herd!" Grant yelled.

As the group ran into the herd of animals, the dinosaurs panicked and began stampeding.

Billy tripped, trying to avoid being trampled. In the mayhem, he dropped his camera satchel. Billy got back up and kept running.

Grant quickly grabbed the camera bag.

The Velociraptors sped through the clearing.

In the stampede, Grant and Udesky separated from the others, going different directions.

"Head for the trees!" Grant yelled to Udesky.

Amanda and Paul ran into the forest, quickly climbing a tree.

Udesky ran into the forest as well. He looked back for the others, not finding anyone. When he turned around, he came face to face with a Velociraptor.


	19. Chapter 19

Off in the distance, Paul heard screaming.

"Udesky." Paul whispered.

Udesky dragged himself as the Velociraptor walked over. It pinned the man down with its foot and sunk its claw into his back. Udesky screamed.

Billy saw a Velociraptor and hid behind a tree. The Velociraptors barked at each other and it ran off to its pack.

"Mr. Kirby?" Billy yelled.

"Billy?" Paul yelled.

"Is Alan with you?" Billy asked.

Grant continued running, hoping to regroup with the others.

As Billy climbed through the trees to Paul and Amanda, they found Udesky.

"Oh, my God." Paul said.

"Mr. Udesky?" Amanda called. "Mr. Udesky?"

"He's dead." Billy said, somberly.

Suddenly, Udesky's arm moved slightly.

"Oh, my God," Amanda said, "no he's not."

Amanda began climbing down.

"No, no, wait, wait! Something's not right." Billy said.

"Well, we gotta help him." Paul said.

A branch snapped, sending Amanda falling.

"Amanda!" Paul yelled.

Amanda landed on a thick branch, gripping it with her legs. As Amanda fell backwards, two Velociraptors leaped towards her, snapping at her with her jaws.

"Hold on!" Paul said as he and Billy climbed down towards her.

Paul and Billy got down to the branch and pulled Amanda up.

"They set a trap." Billy said, as they looked at the Velociraptors. "They actually set a trap."

Grant laid down in the grass, looking at two other Velociraptors calling out to the others.

"What are you saying?" He whispered. "What are you looking for?"

One of the Velociraptors that attacked Udesky took off to join the others. The other grabbed Udesky's head in its jaws, crushing his skull. It followed its packmate.


	20. Chapter 20

Grant looked out from behind a tree. The two Velociraptors he saw were gone. When he looked again, a Velociraptor snarled and leapt from behind the tree.

Grant backed up as the Velociraptor drew closer. Three other Velociraptors came out from the jungle, surrounding Grant.

Suddenly, a canister landed in the grove, filling the area with tear gas.

A figure cloaked in a cape of leaves, wearing a gas mask ran to Grant and dragged him away as the Velociraptors fled.

"Wait!" Grant coughed, his vision blurred.

The figure took him to a rusty customized Landsverk L-180 that appeared to have been stuck in a bog. Instead of a machine gun turret, the turret was customized to serve as an observation turret.

The figure lit a kerosene lantern.

"Thanks." Grant said. "Thanks a lot, Eric."

Eric removed his gas mask. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah." Grant said. "You're parents are here. They're looking for you."

"Together?" Eric asked.

"Together." Grant said.

"That's not good." Eric said. "They don't do so well together."

"Well you'd be surprised what people can do when they...when they have to." Grant said.

"You're Alan Grant." Eric realized. "What are you doing here?"

"You're parents, uh," Grant explained, "invited me along."

Eric found some rations and handed some to Grant. Grant continued to sporadically cough as he ate, as the effects of the tear gas lingered.

"I read both of your books." Eric said. "I liked the first one more. Before you were on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then."

"Well, back then they hadn't tried to eat me yet." Grant said.

"When InGen cleared out, they left a lot of stuff behind." Eric said.

"Any weapons?" Grant asked.

"No." Eric said. "And I just used the last of the gas grenades."

"And I appreciate that." Grant said, coughing.

Grant noticed a vial full of a strange liquid. He picked it up.

"Be careful with that." Eric said. "T. rex. It scares some of the smaller ones away, but it attracts one really big one with a fin."

"This is T. rex pee?" Grant asked.

Eric nodded.

"How'd you get it?" Grant asked.

"You don't wanna know." Eric said.

"Dessert?" Eric asked, throwing Grant an Oh Henry! bar.

"Sure." Grant said. "Eric, I have to tell you, I'm astonished that you've lasted eight weeks on this island."

"Is that all it's been?" Eric asked.

"Well, you're alive," Grant said, "and that's the important thing. And thanks to you, that's one thing that we have in common. Did you read Malcolm's book?"

"Yeah." Eric said.

"So?" Grant asked.

"I-I don't know," Eric said. "I mean, it was kinda preachy. And too much chaos. Everything's chaos. It seemed like the guy was kind of high on himself."

"Well, that's two things that we have in common. By the way, your parents said you were with a friend named Ben Hildebrand. Is here somewhere on the island?"

"No..." Eric said, somberly. "We were attacked by that dinosaur with the fin. Ben and I tried to swim away...and...he didn't make it."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Grant said.

"I appreciate that, Dr. Grant." Eric said. "It's been really lonely here, these past eight weeks. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be rescued."

There was a faint chittering in the distance.

"Listen." Eric said. "Compies!"

Eric went to a door in the vehicle and shut it.

Over at a hill, a small pack of Compsognathus walked among the foliage. One jumped up, snatching a fly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alan!" Billy yelled. "Alan! Alan!"

The day was slowly turning to dusk. Below, a pair of Ankylosaurus were feeding.

"No matter how this turns out," Paul said to Amanda, "it wasn't your fault. Eric's always been a strong-willed kid. Always. Then you throw someone like Ben Hildebrand into the mix...Well-"

""Well" what?" Amanda asked.

"All I'm saying...it's not your fault." Paul said.

"No," Amanda said, "if he'd been with you, he'd be completely safe. You drive five miles under the speed limit, Paul. And I've totaled three cars in three years."

"Well, not three." Paul said. "The Buick wasn't really totaled. I just said it was 'cause I wanted to get the Ford sedan."

"I am so sorry that you have to be here." Amanda said.

"I'm not." Paul said.


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning, Eric opened the door of the Landsverk, and investigated outside. Not detecting any danger, Eric and Grant got out.

Meanwhile, the Kirbys and Billy climbed down from their tree.

Grant and Eric came to a cliff overlooking a river. Grant pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the river. He found a dock and a small motor yacht, possibly at one time a observation boat.

"Yeah, there's a boat right alongside the bank." Grant said. "Looks in good shape."

"Rescue boat?" Eric asked.

"No, no. Just something left behind." Grant said. "But it floats."

Meanwhile, the Kirbys and Billy took a break by a small brook.

"We stick to the plan." Billy said. "Head to the coast."

"You're not gonna look for Dr. Grant?" Amanda asked.

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea." Billy said. "If he's alive, that's where he's headed."

"I agree." Paul said.

"What about Eric?" Amanda asked.

"Eric's a smart kid." Paul said. "He probably knows he stands his best chance by the coast. He figures all the big dinosaurs are in the center of the island. Right?"

"Sure." Billy said.

As Grant and Eric trekked through the jungle, Eric pulled out a large claw.

"Know what this is?" Eric asked.

"That's a raptor claw." Grant answered. "I used to have one. A fossil."

"Mine is new." Eric said.

"How much of the island did you explore?" Grant asked.

"I stayed pretty close to the compound." Eric said. "I figured if anyone came looking for me, that's where they'd start."

"We need to get to the coast." Grant said. "That was the plan."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. "Closer you get to the water, the bigger things get."

"Well, if we can find our way down into the canyon,' Grant said, "we could follow the river out to the coast. After we find your parents."

"And then what?" Eric asked.

"One step at a time." Grant said.

"Listen." Eric said, suddenly.

Grant and Eric stopped.

"What?" Grant asked.

There was a faint electronic chirping noise.

"That's my dad's portable telephone!" Eric said. "He brought once when him and I went camping."

Grant remembered, it was a rucksack mounted telephone. Similar to a SCR-300.

Eric began running, while Grant tried to keep up.

"Dad!" Eric yelled. "Mom! Mom! Dad!"


	23. Chapter 23

As Billy and the Kirbys continued their trek, Paul stopped. He heard a faint voice.

"Mom! Dad!" Eric's voice yelled out faintly.

"Eric!" Paul yelled.

"Eric!" Amanda yelled.

"Eric! This way!" Paul yelled. "Eric! Eric!"

Paul and Amanda began running towards the sound of Eric's voice. Billy followed.

"Mom! Dad!" Eric yelled.

"Eric!" Paul yelled.

"Mom!" Eric yelled.

The two groups came into a large clearing. There was a large twenty foot tall fence. The fence had thick beams, and thick wires.

"Eric!" Amanda said as she embraced Eric through the fence.

"I knew it! My God! I knew it." Paul said.

"Oh, God." Amanda said.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Billy said to Grant. "Hey, you got my bag."

"Yeah." Grant said. "Lucky strap."

"Want me to carry it?" Billy asked.

"We need to find a gap here." Grant said, looking at the fence.

"How did you know we were here?" Paul asked Eric.

"The telephone bag. That annoying beeping noise." Eric said. "I heard it."

"The phone?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, your portable telephone." Eric said.

"I don't have it." Paul said.

"Yeah, we don't have it." Amanda said.

"I heard the beeping." Eric said.

"The plane." Paul realized. "I had it with me on the plane. I thought it got destroyed. But I just remembered I gave it to Nash. He must of had it when he..."

The electronic chirping noise rang out again.

"That's when the battery is beginning to get low." Paul said.

The group looked behind them.

From out of the trees, the Spinosaurus came lumbering out.

"Run." Grant muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

The Spinosaurus roared and charged after the group. Billy and the Kirbys fled on one side of the fence, Eric and Grant ran down the other side.

As the Spinosaurus started to gain on Eric and Grant, they found a small gap in the fence. Eric and Grant hurdled through it, Grant nearly snatched by the creature.

The group turned around and watched as the Spinosaurus began to leave. Suddenly, the Spinosaurus charged the fence, breaking down the metal posts.

The group ran towards a nearby building. They slammed shut the heavy iron doors, locking and bolting the door. The Spinosaurus attempted to break through, but was exhausted from breaking down the fence. It left the area, growling.

The group took a break to catch their breath.

Grant looked out a window. He realized the building was an observation post.

"Alan, you wanna give me the bag back?" Billy asked.

"That's okay, Billy." Grant said. "I got it."

"Please give me the bag." Billy said.

Grant turned around. Billy was never like this.

"It's not safe." Billy explained.

Grant opened the leather satchel. Inside were a pair of Velociraptor eggs.

"Raptor eggs." Grant muttered. "Did you steal raptor eggs? Now it all makes sense."

"I swear..." Billy said, "...if I'd known you were gonna end up with them...I took 'em on an impulse. I thought they'd be worth a fortune, enough to fund the dig site another ten more years. Look you have to believe me. This was a stupid decision. But I did it with the best intentions."

"With the best intentions." Grant asked. "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Billy, as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people that built this place."

Grant took the satchel and walked towards the window. He stuck his arm out the window, preparing to drop the eggs.

Grant then realized that the Velociraptors were hunting them to get their eggs. He did not want to risk everyone's lives over how angry he was with Billy. Grant pulled back and closed up the satchel.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked. "Those things are after us because of those."

""Those things" know we have the eggs." Grant said. "I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us."

"What if they catch us with 'em?" Paul asked.

"What if they catch us without 'em?" Grant replied. "There's a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try and make it to the coast, at least."

Grant began descending down a set of metal stairs, everyone else followed.


	25. Chapter 25

The group descended down the set of stairs. They stepped down into a metal walkway somewhere in the canyon. The entire area was engulfed in a thick fog.

Grant began to descend a stairway when it suddenly collapsed. Paul pulled him up and they watched as the stairway plummeted to the bottom below.

Paul whistled. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Grant said.

The group went back to the walkway. Grant began walking, the walkway creaking.

"Let's do this one at a time, shall we?" Grant said. Grant continued walking, alone.

The others watched as Grant disappeared into the fog.

"Okay, come on over!" Grant yelled, as he reached the other side. "One at a time!"

Amanda turned to Eric.

"All right, Eric, I'm gonna leave you just for a minute, okay?" Amanda said. "Then you're gonna be right behind me, okay?"

"Mom," Eric said, "I've been alone in a truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you."

"All right." Amanda said, "We're all together now."

Amanda began slowly walking down the catwalk.

Grant walked down the catwalks, and noticed a section that was fenced in. A section of the fence had been torn open.

"Okay, Eric!" Amanda said as she reached the other side. "Come on, honey!"

"Okay." Paul said to Eric. "Over you go."

Eric slowly crossed the catwalk.

Grant noticed a dry, white, chalky substance on the railings of the catwalk. He picked it up, and smelled it. It had a light pungent odor to it. It was guano.

Suddenly the catwalk shook and rumbled.

Grant walked to Amanda. He looked up. The fog began to dissipate higher up, revealing the spherical structure they were in.

"Mom?" Eric said.

"Oh, my God." Grant realized.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"It's a birdcage." Grant said.

"For what?" Amanda asked.

Eric peered into the thick fog, as an enormous Pteranodon walked over to him.

Eric screamed and rank back. "Dad!"

"Eric!" Amanda yelled.

"Eric." Paul said. "Eric!" Paul and Billy ran down the catwalk.

"Help me!" Eric yelled.

Squawking, the Pteranodon flew towards Eric, snatching him off the catwalk.

"Eric!" Paul yelled, "Eric."

The others began running down another catwalk, desperately trying to keep up with the Pteranodon.

"Eric!" Amanda yelled. "I can't see him! I can't see him!"

The Pteranodon continued flying through the canyon.

"Eric! Eric!" Amanda yelled.

The Pteranodon flew to its nest, dropping Eric next to it. Eric picked up a human skull and threw it at the Pteranodon chicks. Eric fled, leaping over the rock columns that surrounded the nest.

"This way!" Paul yelled.

Grant saw Billy stop on the catwalk and put on the parachute pack. Billy then ran towards an open section of the catwalk.

"Billy?" Grant said. "Billy? Billy, stop. Bill, stop! Don't Billy!"

It was too late. Billy leaped from a railing, he pulled the parachute, and was blown through the canyon by a gust of wind.

"Billy!" Grant yelled.

Eric fell on a rock column and became swarmed by the hungry Pteranodon chicks.

"Eric, hold on!" Billy yelled, trying to maneuver himself closer to Eric.

"Eric!" Paul yelled.

Eric got up, the Pteranodon's tearing off the InGen jacket he had been wearing.

Suddenly, the Pteranodons swarmed Eric again.

"Jump!" Billy yelled.

Eric ran down an elongated column, jumping onto Billy, holding on for dear life.

A Pteranodon chick continued clinging onto Eric before falling to the river below.

Paul, Amanda, and Grant came to a section of walkway that had broken off. There was nowhere else for them to go.

Suddenly, the adult Pteranodon flew into the fence in section of catwalk they were in. The trio tried to run back. The Pteranodon flew over the catwalks, swooping down into a broken section of fence. It began walking towards them.

Eric looked back, three more Pteranodons were following them.

"Billy!" Eric yelled. A Pteranodon swooped over the parachute, tearing a hole in it.

The first Pteranodon continued walking towards Grant and the Kirbys. Grant attempted to kick the Pteranodon in the beak.

"Let go now!" Billy yelled. Eric let go, falling into the river.

The first Pteranodon trapped the three in the dead end section of catwalk. Suddenly, the section broke off, sending the three humans plummeting into the river. The Pteranodon fell as well. As it attempted to fly out of the water, the section of catwalk fell onto the Pteranodon, pinning it underwater.

The parachute blew towards the canyon wall, trapping Billy against it. Billy tried to tug the parachute off the wall to no avail.

"Eric?" Amanda said, as the three reached the shore.

"Here's there." Paul said.

Eric looked to see three Pteranodons flying by Billy, trying to grab him.

"Eric?" Amanda said again. "Eric!"

"There he is!" Eric said, pointing at Billy. "He's across the river."

"Get him outta here!" Paul yelled to Amanda.

"Go, go." Amanda said. "Go, Eric."

"No, no." Eric protested, "What about Billy?"

Billy pulled off the pack, sending him falling into the river.

Billy waded towards Grant and Paul who ran to get to him.

A Pteranodon plucked Billy from the river, but dropped him.

"Hang on, Billy!" Grant yelled.

Billy fell as the Pteranodon attacked him.

Eric and Amanda, meanwhile, found an exit from the aviary.

"Billy! Billy!" Grant yelled.

"Wait." Paul said.

"Get away!" Billy yelled to Grant and Paul as two Pteranodons began attacking him. "Get away!"

Billy was swept down the river as the two Pteranodons continued attacking him. The river tinted red from blood. A third Pteranodon turned and looked at Paul and Grant.

Grant and Paul fled towards the gated door as the Pteranodon swooped towards them. The two men dove into the river to avoid the beast.

Amanda and Eric ran out of the aviary, Amanda shutting the door.

Grant and Paul swam under the aviary as the fence did not go to the bottom of the river. They turned and watched as the Pteranodon flew to the Aviary wall, trying to get to its prey.

Grant and Paul ran towards the motor yacht.

"Paul!" Amanda beckoned.

The shaking of the aviary caused by the Pterandon managed to release the aviary door's lock.

The four survivors worked to get the motor yacht going downstream. They watched as they floated away from the aviary, the Pteranodons squawking in the distance.


	26. Chapter 26

Paul worked on getting the motor running on the motor yacht. Soon he was able to get the boat running and the survivors traveled down the river.

"There's plenty of gasoline." Paul said. "Now we just gotta make our way to the coast." Paul went to take control of the wheel. "Work out some sort of, some sort of signal. Build a fire or something. Something they can see from the air."

"Dr. Grant?" Bill asked.

"Hey, Eric," Grant said. "how you doing?"

"I'm sorry about Billy." Eric said.

"You know what the last thing that I said to him was?" Grant said. "I said, 'You're as bad as the people that built this place.' Which wasn't true. Billy was just young. That's all. I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are those that want to build ships, and those that want to be sailors. The shipbuilder, or the paleontologist, gets to...gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety."

"But then you never get to go out to sea." Eric said.

"Exactly." Grant said. "That's the difference between imagining and seeing: to be able to touch them. And that's...that's all that Billy wanted."

Eric looked out towards shore.

"Dr. Grant." Eric said.

Grant and the others looked. The jungle opened up into a clearing.

In a nearby field, there was a trio of Brachiosaurs, a herd of Stegosaurs and Parasaurolophus, and a couple Ankylosaurus that were drinking from the river.

"Know something Dr. Grant?" Eric said. "Billy was right."


	27. Chapter 27

It was nighttime. As the motor yacht journeyed down the river, Paul heard something. He shut off the engine.

"Listen!" Paul said.

He heard an electronic chirping noise. It was the portable telephone.

As the boat went down the river, the group saw three enormous mounds of feces.

"Find it before it stops chirping!" Grant said.

"Eric, you stay on that boat!" Amanda said.

Grant, Paul, and Amanda jumped into the river and waded towards the piles of feces.

"It's here!" Paul said. "Wait. Woah-Woah, it's here."

The three began digging through the various piles of dung to search for the pack. Grant pulled out a watch, Paul pulled out a bone, and Amanda pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses

"I got it!" Amanda said, pulling the pack out from the dung.

"There should be a spare battery in the pack." Paul said.

Grant took the pack, searching it. Finding the battery, Grant changed it. The chirping stopped.

"The telephone should be good for the next couple of days." Paul said.

"Look out!" Eric yelled.

Grant and the Kirbys looked up. A Ceratosaurus lumbered from the jungle. It sniffed the air. Smelling the feces, the Ceratosaurus shook its head from the stench and walked back into the jungle.


	28. Chapter 28

As the night went on, a thunderstorm hit the island. The boat continued its journey down the river.

"That telephone has enough juice for two, maybe three calls." Paul said to Grant. "Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a damn thing."

"Hey guys!" Eric yelled. "Come here! Look at this!"

Everyone went to where Eric was. A school of fish were swiftly swimming through the water.

"Bonitos." Grant said.

"Something must have spooked them." Eric said.

"Get the engine going Mr. Kirby." Grant said.

Grant dialed a number on the portable telephone.

"Pick up, pick up." He muttered.

At Ellie's house, the phone rang. Charlie walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ellie?" Grant said, through the downpour.

"Hello?" Charlie said again.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Grant said.

"Hello?" Charlie asked again. He couldn't understand the person on the other line.

"Charlie, get mommy now." Grant said. "Get mommy. It's the...it's the dinosaur man."

"Okay." Charlie said.

"Listen to me, Charlie." Grant said. "Charlie, are you getting Mom? Charlie"

A large sail sliced through the water towards the boat. The Spinosaurus smashed into the motor yacht. It stood up, roaring.

The group ran inside the cabin of the yacht to avoid the creature.

Charlie looked out the window. Mark was saying goodbye to Ellie before leaving to go to work.

Charlie set the phone down and ran to the door, but he couldn't open it. As he went into the living room, the radio announcer said, "And now we bring you this week's exciting episode of, "Jack Armstrong; All American Boy!"

Charlie went over to the radio. This was his favorite radio program.

The Spinosaurus continued its attack on the yacht. It suddenly began tipping the boat up.

Charlie sat down at the radio.

"...Jack Armstrong has found himself lost in the jungles of the Amazon..."

The Spinosaurus searched the yacht, looking for its prey.

Charlie suddenly remembered the phone and got Ellie.

The Spinosaurus bit the fuel tank, sending gasoline spilling out.

"Who's on the phone?" Ellie asked.

"Um, the dinosaur man."

"He is?" Ellie said cheerfully. She picked up the phone, "Alan?"

The survivors went below deck.

"Look in the boxes!" Grant yelled. "Find a weapon!"

Grant overturned a toolbox. A Webley & Scott Mk. III signal pistol fell onto the floor.

Suddenly, the portable telephone began beeping.

"Bring me the phone!" Grant yelled.

Suddenly, the Spinosaurus smashed a hole into the yacht. It began rapidly sinking.

"Ellie? Ellie, listen to me." Grant yelled.

"Alan, where are you at? I can't hear you." Ellie said.

"The river!" Grant yelled. "Site B! The river!" Grant then went underwater.

"Hello?" Ellie said, worriedly. The call cut off.

Ellie looked at Charlie who was mimicking a dinosaur.

Submerged underwater, the group tried everything they could to break a hole in the boat to escape. Paul managed to smash a hole in a window and swim out.

Reaching the surface, Paul spotted a tall construction crane.

The Spinosaurus reached through the hole, trying to grab the others. The Spinosaurus slashed at Amanda, cutting her back.

Paul climbed up the crane. "Hey! Hey!" Paul yelled.

Roaring, the Spinosaurus turned to him.

Grant managed to get Eric and Amanda out of the boat and to the surface.

"Hey!" Paul yelled. The Spinosaurus looked up at him. Cursing, Paul moved further up the crane.

Grant dove underwater to find the signal pistol.

The Spinosaurus began ramming the crane, trying to knock Paul off. Paul slipped, hanging onto the crane for dear life.

Grant grabbed the signal pistol and began to surface. He fired the pistol as the Spinosaurus, the flare hitting the beast and falling into the river, igniting the gasoline.

"Dad! Dad!" Eric yelled. The crane tipped over, sending Paul plummeting into the river.

"Paul!" Amanda yelled.

The Spinosaurus, fearing the flames, lumbered off into the jungle.

"Dad!" Eric yelled. Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"Paul, you jerk!" Amanda sobbed. "You can't leave me like this!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Paul said.

"Dad!" Eric said. Amanda and Eric ran to embrace Paul.


	29. Chapter 29

The following morning, Grant and the Kirby family rested in the jungle. They were on foot, now that the motor yacht was destroyed.

"Remember when we went fishing a couple summers ago?" Paul asked Amanda and Eric. "I was putting the boat in the water, and the trailer sank? The tow truck tried to pull us out, and it got dragged in too. The truck driver wanted to knock my lights out. I miss fishing."

"Mr. Kirby?" Grant said.

As the four survivors trekked through the jungle, Eric said to Grant, "That lady you called."

"Hmm?" Grant asked.

"Who is she?" Eric asked. "How do you know that she can help us?"

"She was the one person I could always count on." Grant said. "I owe her a lot. Although I don't think I ever told her that."

"You should." Eric said.

"Shh." Grant said. "You hear that?"

There was a distant rumbling.

"The ocean!" Eric said.

Everyone began running towards the ocean, at last they finally made it to the coast.

Suddenly, the pack of Velociraptors ran out of the foliage, surrounding them. They were prepared to attack.

"They want the eggs," Grant said, "otherwise we'd be dead already."

The alpha female approached the group of humans.

"Everybody get down." Grant said. "She's challenging us." Everybody got down on their hands and knees.

Grant slowly removed the leather satchel.

The alpha female went to Amanda, smelling her.

"She thinks you stole the eggs." Grant whispered.

"Get behind me." Paul told Amanda.

The alpha female hissed at Paul, sending him back. The Velociraptor proceeded to sniff Amanda, searching for the scent of the eggs.

"Give me the eggs." Amanda whispered.

Grant slowly opened the satchel.

One of the Velociraptors, noticing the eggs, barked.

Grant slowly handed the eggs to Amanda.

"Do it, mom." Eric whispered.

Amanda laid the eggs in front of the Velociraptor.

Grant, meanwhile, pulled out the replica Velociraptor resonating chamber Billy had made. Grant began blowing into it.

The other Velociraptors, noticing the sound, began getting agitated.

"No!" Paul said. "No, no, no. Call for help."

Grant attempted to mimic the distress call.

One of the Velociraptors attempted to attack, but the alpha female snarled at it.

Suddenly, there was a low droning sound. The Velociraptors looked into the sky. The Alpha female gently picked up one of the eggs in its mouth and ran off into the jungle. Another Velociraptor came, picking up the second egg. The pack quickly fled back into the jungle.

The droning sound became louder.

"That's a plane." Paul said.

The group ran off towards the beach.


	30. Chapter 30

The group couldn't believe their eyes. Several U.S. Navy destroyers were out in the ocean.

Several LCVPs landed on the beach. Dozens of U.S. Marines armed with M1928A1 Thompsons ran towards them.

"Wow." Eric said. "You have to thank her now. She sent the Navy and the Marines!"

"God bless you, Ellie." Grant murmured.

The group were taken to a Consolidated PBY Catalina. The plane took off into the air towards Costa Rica.

"Sea Shadow Dust Storm Zero Five, four souls on board." The radio operator on the Catalina said.

"Dust Storm Sea Shadow, roger. Good work." The control tower said.

"What the hell is that?" A pilot said.

"Dr. Grant, look!" Eric said.

A flock of Pteranodons began soaring into the air.

"Where do you think they're going?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Grant said, "Maybe just looking for new nesting grounds. It's a whole new world for them."

"I dare 'em to nest in Enid, Oklahoma." Amanda muttered.

"Let's go home." Paul said to Amanda.

As the Catalina flew back to Costa Rica, the trio of Pteranodons flew off into the sky. They were free for the first time in their lives.


End file.
